


Adiciones Kpop

by lamiacarat



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamiacarat/pseuds/lamiacarat
Summary: He visto que en Tumblr ahora se hace mucho, y he decidido crear mis propias adiciones de kpop en Ateez y Monsta X. Estoy trabajando en otra con Stray Kids, NCT, BTS y SVT, pero por ahora solo tengo completas a Corinne (Monsta X) y Dana (Ateez).





	1. Corinne Aubriot

**8º Miembro de Monsta X **

**Nombre Artístico:** Cori.

**Nombre Real:** Corinne Kim Aubriot.

**Apodos:** Coco, Rin, Cori.

**Cumpleaños:** 22 de enero de 1996 (23 años).

**Sitio de Nacimiento:** Toulouse, Francia.

**Signo Zodiaco:** Acuario.

**Signo Zodiacal Chino:** Rata.

**Etnia:** ½ Coreana, ½ Caucásica (Francia).

**Estatura:** 1,67 cm.

**Peso:** 52 kg.

**Tipo de sangre**: O

**Posición:** Vocalista, bailarina principal, visual (femenina) y actriz.

**Idiomas:** Francés, coreano, inglés, y español (principiante).

**Grupo:** Monsta X

**Familia:**

  * Padre: Kim Soohyun (conductor)
  * Madre: Noelle Aubiot (exbailarina profesional)
  * Hermano menor: Noah Aubriot (1999)
  * Hermano menor: Adrient Aubriot (2014)

**Trivia **

  * Nacida en Toulouse, Francia. Vivió en Madrid desde los 10 años hasta los 16.
  * Se mudó a Seúl para convertirse en trainee tras ser contratada por Starship al ver sus diversas covers y coreografías de danza contemporánea y ballet en su canal de YouTube y contactar con ella.
  * Apareció en NO MERCY junto con el resto de integrantes para competir por su sitio en el grupo.
  * Tuvo un mal comienzo con Jooheon por como trató a Changkyun, pero todo está arreglado.
  * Recibió bastantes críticas no solo de los fans, si no de los propios jurados y participantes por aparecer en un espectáculo de supervivencia e intentar formar parte de un grupo masculino.
  * Siempre viste de forma femenina y se preocupa por salir del dormitorio arreglada, por lo que el fandom comenzó a llamarla fashionista.
  * Gran defensora del colectivo LGTB y feminismo. En diversas entrevistas, programas y vlives no ha tenido reparo en mostrar sus opiniones sobre estos temas, mostrando apoyo a quienes pertenecían al colectivo y a todo aquel víctima del machismo, hombre o mujer.
  * Nunca hizo deporte hasta conocer a Wonho.
  * Muy abierta a la idea de salir con gente y mantener relaciones amorosas. Anima a sus fans a interesarse por la vida amorosa de los idols siempre y cuando no se comporten de forma posesiva y/o ignorante.
  * Sus hermanos menores Noah (19) y Adrient (5 años) son muy conocidos en el fandom por las numerosas fotos que Cori cuelga en sus redes sociales con ellos.
  * Sus padres y hermanos aparecen en la última entrega de Return os Superman, donde Cori suele hacer apariciones junto con el resto de los miembros de Monsta X. 
  * Cori es muy popular entre los idols jóvenes.
  * Tiene dos San Bernardos en su piso, el cual se encuentra en el mismo bloque que el dormitorio del resto.
  * Es la fundadora de la GB Line (Girls in Boybands). Esta está compuesta por ella, Dana (Ateez), Mina (NCT), Rose (Stray Kids), Moegi (SVT) y Clara (NCT).

**Las relaciones de Cori con los miembros. **

_Shownu // “Showri”_

  * Al principio se le hacía raro tener a una chica en el grupo, pero hizo todo lo posible para no hacerle sentirse incómoda con él.
  * Siempre está dispuesto a aprender cosas nuevas sobre las mujeres con el fin de ayudar a Cori.
  * Hazle daño, y te las verás con él. Hay vídeos en los que se le puede ver bastante molesto después de que miembros del staff o fans se comportasen de forma maleducada con Cori.
  * ¿Alguna vez has visto cómo se comporta un padre con su hija favorita? Así es Shownu con Cori.

_Wonho // “Wonri”_

  * Tiene una debilidad gigantesca hacia Cori. Es como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo.
  * Saca su lado “hoe” dentro <strike>y fuera</strike> del escenario.
  * La convenció para que hicieran ejercicio juntos. Muchas fans se lo agradecieron, puesto que Cori siempre sube videos cortos de ambos haciendo ejercicios y selfies de después de las sesiones a su Instagram.
  * Amantes del ramen, pero siempre discuten sobre cómo cocinarlo. Al final Kihyun siempre acaba haciendo dos cazuelas, así que…
  * Son los miembros con más fans del colectivo LGTB del grupo.

_Minhyuk // “Minri”_

  * Fue el último en abrirse a ella, pero tan pronto como empezaron a trabajar juntos y vivir en el mismo dormitorio, se acostumbró bastante rápido a tenerla cerca y descubrió cuantas cosas tenían en común.
  * Son el Tom y Jerry del grupo, siempre discutiendo.
  * Todos los tacos que sabe los aprendió por él.
  * El mundo tiembla cuando están juntos, aunque no sin razón.
  * Él es la persona a la que acude cuando necesita desahogarse y viceversa.

_Kihyun // “Kirinne”_

  * Dejando las bromas de Kihyun siendo la madre del grupo aparte, este chico es prácticamente su guardaespaldas. Intenta decir algo malo sobre ella, y te dejará en ridículo en menos que canta un gallo. Nadie dice algo malo de ella y sale indefenso.
  * Existen numerosos vídeos de Kihyun poniéndose celoso de los fanboys de Cori.
  * Fue el primero en defenderla cuando los fans y el jurado empezó a dudar sobre su entrada y talento en NO MERCY, llegando a tener una acalorada discusión con más de un miembro del elenco.
  * Suelen hacer vlives en los que Kihyun le enseña a cocinar platos coreanos y Cori le enseña a cocinar platos franceses y españoles, además de vlive en los que, junto a I.M, aprenden español junto a ella.
  * En todos ellos los fans se han dado cuenta de que siempre que Cori habla Kihyun la mira sin despegar su atención de ella, lo cual suele avergonzar a esta y la hace tener ataques de timidez.
  * Se les ha visto pasar mucho tiempo juntos en sus descansos, lo cual ha comenzado a levantar sospechas entre el fandom. Aun así, no ha habido ningún escándalo y los fans parecen respetar su intimidad siempre que se les ve en público.

_Hyungwon // “Hyungri”_

  * A diferencia de los demás, Hyungwon nunca se molestó por el hecho de que Cori fuera una chica, y cada vez que esto era cuestionado por el resto él solo ponía los ojos en blanco.
  * “Netflix and Cuddles”.
  * Confundidos 24/7; Hyungwon por ser Hyungwon, y Cori por ser el ser humano más distraído del universo.
  * A Cori le gusta cuidar de él pese a ser menor, son bastante lindos.
  * Puede que no sean los más cercanos, pero si que se preocupan el uno del otro.

_Jooheon // “Joori”_

  * SU . PRECIOSO . BEBÉ
  * No te metas con él si no quieres vértelas con ella.
  * Cansada de su aegyo, pero aun así UWU hard cada vez que lo hace.
  * El la abraza muchísimo y de hecho, suele pelearse con Kihyun por su atención.
  * Le ayuda mucho a componer sidetracks para los álbumes. Con su ayuda, Cori consiguió componer Oh My! y Underwater.

_Changkyun // “Chanri”_

  * Su niño bonito <strike>no se lo digas a Jooheon</strike>; actúa como si lo odiase, pero secretamente lo adora.
  * Lo cuida incluso más que a Jooheon, que ya es decir. Se apoyaron mutuamente durante NO MERCY, de ahí que sean tan ridículamente cercanos.
  * Demasiado parecidos por su propio bien. Con un sentido del humor muy similar, suelen hacer chistes y gastar bromas que solo el otro puede entender.
  * Son los primeros en ver cuando el otro no se siente bien, y los primeros en los que contar con apoyo.
  * Bitchy Goals.
  * Ambos son los encargados de hablar en las entrevistas en el extranjero.

**Fanfics de Monsta X x Corinne **

Corinne x Shownu

La mayoría de fan ficción con Corinne y Shownu se basan en el Au de Single Dad. Shownu tiene un hijo al que cuidar y Corinne, la mayoría de las veces, resulta ser la profesora favorita de esta. A veces la madre del niño vuelve para crear drama, o simplemente es la familia de esta la que se interpone entre Corinne y Shownu.

Corinne x Wonho

Este ship es de los más famosos en el fandom. La mayoría de los fics escritos para este ship trata sobre la mafia, el mundo del striptease, o algo relacionado con el mundo de la noche y el peligro. Wonho como un jefe mafioso y Corinne como su futura esposa en un matrimonio concertado, Corinne como una prostituta y Wonho como un agente de policía que lucha por sacarla de ese mundo… los temas pueden llegar a ser muy variados, pero siempre tocan temas que pueden ser sensibles para algunos.

Corinne x Minhyuk

Los Fanfics de Corinne y Minhyuk siempre tratan de un tema: Rivales que se convierten en pareja. Esto se debe a la naturalidad de su verdadera relación y lo mucho que discuten el uno con el otro y compiten por todo.

Corinne x Kihyun

El ship supremo dentro del fandom. No hay un solo tema que no haya sido escrito con este ship; desde mafia hasta amigos que se convierten en pareja. Los más populares son aquellos en los que Kihyun es un vampiro y Corinne una humana que se enamora de él sin saber su verdadera naturaleza. Otras veces Corinne es una madre soltera que se enamora de un agente de policía, un profesor o incluso de un mafioso que es interpretado por Kihyun.

Sus fics son, normalmente, nivelados como NSFW junto con los de Wonho, pero sin llegar a su nivel, y no siempre tienen un final feliz.

Corinne x Hyungwon

En la mayoría de estas historias Hyungwon es un profesor y Corinne su estudiante. El tema de relaciones prohibidas entre CEO y secretaria, profesor y alumna, o incluso hombre casado y su amante, es un tema muy utilizado dentro de este ship.

De nuevo, otro ship al que nivelan casi siempre como NSFW.

Corinne x Jooheon

Au de vecinos, enemigos que se convierten en pareja. Este tipo de temas son muy comunes dentro de este ship. No suele haber nada relacionado con angustia o fics nivelados como NSFW dado que el fandom ve la relación entre estos dos como demasiado pura. Aun así, siempre hay alguna que otra excepción.

Corinne x Changkyun

El ship mas popular tras Kihyun y Corinne. De nuevo, tratan sobre temas muy variados, pero los más notables son aquellos en los que Changkyun y Corinne son amigos de la infancia que acaban enamorándose. Otros temas muy utilizados son el de amor no correspondido y el de Changkyun como el chico malo y Corinne como la inocente joven que seduce.

Al contrario que con Jooheon, sus historias suelen ser marcadas como NSFW, ya sea por violencia o por contenido adulto.

**Incorrect Quotes de Cori **

**Cori:** Changkyun, no. Le prometí a Kihyun que no haríamos nada peligroso mientras no estuviera en el dormitorio.

**Changkyun, sujetando a Jooheon de los tobillos mientras este se asoma por el balcón para coger un nido de pájaros del balcón de abajo:** Wow, no me puedo creer que hayas mentido así a tu novio.

**Kihyun:** ¿Por qué me he encontrado a Wonho tirado en el suelo?

**Shownu:** Se siente un poco abrumado, nada más.

**Kihyun:** ¿Por qué?

**Shownu:** Hizo un favor a Corinne y ella le abrazó y le dijo “merci” con una de sus sonrisas.

**Kihyun:** Comprensible.

**Changkyun:** Podemos hornear estas galletas a 400 grados durante 10 minutos, o 4.000 grados durante 1 minuto.

**Kihyun:** Así no se hacen las galletas.

**Minhyuk:** ¡Ponle harina!

**Kihyun:** Vais a quemar el dormitorio hasta los cimientos.

**Cori:** ¡Voy a utilizar el poder del puñetero sol para hornear galletas!

**Changkyun:** Hazlo.

**Kihyun:** NO-

**Cori:** Mira, sé que Minhyuk puede llegar a ser pesado, pero debes recordar que no lo está haciendo a propósito. Es así como es, pero también es leal y confiable, y nos divertimos juntos

**Kihyun:** Sabes que estás describiendo a un perro, ¿verdad?

**Cori:** Bueno, es cierto que me mordió una vez. Pero en su defensa, me acerqué por detrás mientras estaba comiendo.

**Kihyun:** Si, los perros odian eso.

**Minhyuk:** [grita]

**Cori:** [grita más alto para establecer dominio]

**Jooheon:** ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?

**Hyungwon:** No, quiero ver quién gana esto.

**Wonho, entrando en la habitación de Kihyun:** ¡Rose y Chan han hecho oficial su relación!

**Kihyun:** Buenos días, Wonho.

**Wonho:** ¡Rose! ¡Y! ¡Chan! ¡Son! ¡¡Novios!!

**Kihyun:** Si, lo son.

**Wonho:** ¡¡Woo!! [se va]

**Cori, asomando la cabeza por debajo de las sábanas:** ¿Crees que nos ha pillado?

**Kihyun:** Que raro. Todas mis sudaderas están desapareciendo.

**Cori, entrando al salón vistiendo una sudadera de Kihyun:** ¡Uh, que miedo!

**Hyungwon:** [respira].

**Cori:** Oh, te crees muy guay con tus piernas kilométricas, ¿a que sí?

**Cori:** Por una vez en mi vida, me gustaría que fuera otro el que me jodiese y no el universo.

**Kihyun:** Mira por dónde tengo algo que ofrecerte…

**[durante No.Mercy, después de que Gun se metiese con ella y Changkyun, y tuvieran un acalorada discusión]**

**Shownu:** ¿Vas a hablar algún día con Gun?

**Cori:** No.

**Shownu:** Entonces… ¿vas a dejar que el tiempo arregle todo esto?

**Cori:** [Googleando cómo y dónde conseguir muñecos Voodoo] Oh, yo no he dicho eso exactamente.

**Cori:** He hecho muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida.

**Jooheon:** Te he visto hacer esas cosas estúpidas.

**Changkyun:** He grabado esas cosas estúpidas.

**Minhyuk:** Me uní a ti en esas cosas estúpidas.

**Shownu:** ¡ITENTÉ IMPEDIR QUE HICIERAS ESAS COSAS ESTÚPIDAS!

**Changkyun: **¿Por qué te llama tu padre si está en la cocina con Shownu? ¿Aún le llamas “_daddy_”? Que mona.

**Cori: ***contesta al teléfono y mira a Changkyun sin pestañear* Hola, Kihyun.

  
lamiacarat


	2. Lim Danielle

** 9º miembro de Ateez. **

**Nombre artístico:** Dana.

**Nombre real:** Lim Danielle.

**Apodos:** Dani, Di, Didi.

**Cumpleaños:** 12 de octubre de 2000.

**Lugar de nacimiento:** Vancouver, Canadá.

**Signo zodiacal:** Libra.

**Etnia:** Asiática.

**Altura:** 1,65cm.

**Posición:** Bailarina principal, vocalista, estilista.

**Idiomas:** Inglés, coreano y mandarín fluido.

**Familia:**

  * Madre: Lucy Lim
  * Padre: Lim Jaehyun
  * Hermana: Lim Claire (mayor)
  * Hermano: Lim David (mellizo)

** Trivia **

  * Junto con Hongjoong, Dana fue de las primeras trainees de la agencia. Entrenaron juntos hasta el debut de Hongjoong en Ateez, mientras que ella siguió entrenando como solista.
  * Su debut como miembro de Ateez fue decisión de última hora con el fin de llamar la atención de los fans masculinos, puesto que en un principio Dana iba a debutar como la primera solista de la agencia.
  * Antes de entrar en KQ, estuvo entrenando en la SM durante un tiempo por lo que conoce a idols de su antigua agencia.
  * Fue integrada al grupo poco después del lanzamiento del primer mini álbum, pero no fue oficial hasta el lanzamiento del MV de Treasure.
  * Tiene un crush en Joshua de Seventeen y Jungkook de BTS.
  * Tiene mucho interés en la moda, por lo que siempre está en contacto con sus estilistas para aprender y ayudar durante las promociones.
  * Ha estudiado danza desde pequeña por su madre, profesora de danza en Canadá.
  * Es ambidiestra.
  * Es callada y observadora hasta que la sacas de su caparazón.
  * Sorpresivamente el fandom reaccionó positivamente a su adición a Ateez.
  * La princesa del grupo. Nadie se acerca a ella sin antes pasar por encima del resto de integrantes.
  * Suele hacer vlives de arte donde pinta con acuarelas.
  * El miembro más cercano a ella es Jongho, mientras que el menos es San.
  * Comparte fecha y año de nacimiento con Jongho, lo que hace que el grupo tenga dos maknaes.
  * Odia las películas de miedo (todo lo que tenga que ver con el terror, en realidad).
  * Uno de sus mejores amigos fuera del grupo resulta ser Mark Lee (NCT), conociéndose desde predebut.
  * Prefiere el pelo corto a largo. Su color favorito es rosado melocotón.
  * Tiene su propio dormitorio, pero nunca está sola. Jongho o Wooyoung suelen permanecer con ella dentro para hacerla compañía.
  * Antes compartía dormitorio con Mingi.
  * Tiene un gran complejo por el gran tamaño de sus pechos. Siempre intenta disimularlo con sudaderas y camisas holgadas, y se avergüenza cuando alguien lo comenta.
  * Sus estilistas le ayudan en todo lo posible en este aspecto, pero muchas veces la propia agencia les ha obligado a vestirla con ropa ajustada. En esas actuaciones se puede ver lo incómoda que Dana se siente enseñando su cuerpo.
  * La relación con su padre es bastante complicada. Este siempre ha estado en contra de que persiguiera su sueño de ser cantante y han discutido mucho por ello. Dana lo comentó en ATEEZ WANTED, y entre lágrimas admitió haber estado a punto de dejarlo todo solo por arreglar su relación con su padre.
  * Según Jongho, el día del first win con Wave Dana no podía dejar de llorar incluso al llegar al dormitorio y tuvo que dormir con alguien.
  * Su pasatiempo favorito es tocar la guitarra, además de dibujar. También la gusta mucho leer en su tiempo libre y siempre tiene libros nuevos que comentar en sus vlives.
  * Monbebe oficial. Se la ha visto ir a numerosos conciertos de Monsta X.

** La relación de Dana con Ateez. **

_Hongjoong // “Honga”_

  * Padre e hija.
  * Suele acariciar su cabeza aprovechando que es más baja que él.
  * Como líder del grupo, siente la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que Dana se sienta cómoda entre tanto hombre. Por ello compró varios libros sobre mujeres, algo por lo que el resto de integrantes suele gastarle bromas.
  * Tapa sus ojos siempre que Wooyoung y San hacen algo rude.
  * “Art Couple”. Tienen el dormitorio lleno de dibujos y manualidades <strike>Seonghwa les odia por ello</strike>.
  * UWU cada vez que hace algo mono <strike>o respira</strike>.

_Seonghwa // “Seonga”_

  * Obsesionada con sus visuals.
  * Su mayor fan.
  * La receta perfecta para el desastre.
  * Limpian juntos el dormitorio. Por su cumpleaños le regaló una aspiradora que quería desde hace tiempo.
  * La trata como una hermana menor.
  * Seonghwa es el único miembro al que hace caso a la primera y el resto suele molestarla con ello llamándola “whipped”.

_Yunho // “Yunna”_

  * Son un par curioso y raro.
  * Al igual que Wooyoung y Jongho, la trata como si fuera una princesa.
  * Dana parece una enanita a su lado.
  * Yunho es la razón por lo que Dana suele utilizar tacones, y él se pone a su lado a posta.
  * Dana y él suelen pasar el rato juntos viendo las películas de Harry Potter.
  * Yunho es Gryffindor y Dana es Hufflepuff.
  * Le encanta ver a Dana bailar. En más de una ocasión a admitido ver vídeos en YouTube para aprender pasos de baile contemporáneo y bailar con ella.

_Yeosang // “Yeona”_

  * Por alguna razón siempre toca su marca de nacimiento.
  * Cuando este se avergüenza, Dana le destapa la cara y aprieta sus mejillas.
  * Muchas veces se les ve persiguiéndose como si fuera mamá pato (Yeosang) y su patito (Dana).
  * A Yeosang le acabará dando un ataque al corazón por la torpeza de Dana.
  * Dana es muy sobreprotectora con él. Estuvo un día entero sin hablar a Jongho cuando este le dio un golpe en la frente.
  * Los fans les shippean hard.
  * Yeosang es el miembro al que más abraza y con el que más skinship comparte a parte de Jongho.

_San // “Sanna”_

  * Es el miembro con el que menos tiempo pasa a solas. Esto es por su timidez y dado a lo extrovertido que es él, lo que ha formado malentendidos dentro del fandom.
  * Pese a la poca relación que tienen, San es el miembro más protector hacia ella. En los fan mitins siempre se le ve estar atento a lo que le pueda ocurrir.
  * A Dana le encantan sus hoyuelos.
  * Durante uno de los vlives, Dana quiso darle un beso en la mejilla por su cumpleaños. En el último momento San se giró al oír algo tras él, lo que resultó en ellos besándose accidentalmente. Desde entonces los fans les han comenzado a shippear como nunca antes.

_Mingi // “Minna”_

  * Corre le rumor por el fandom de que son hermanos separados al nacer.
  * Existen vídeos de recopilación de ellos estando sincronizados hasta para respirar.
  * Carga con ella en su espalda la mayoría del tiempo aprovechando que es la miembro más baja.
  * Una vez se coló una araña en el dormitorio, la cosa no acabó bien. Gritaron hasta que Yunho la mató.
  * Desde entonces, cada vez que ocurre algo malo, ambos creen que pasa por el espíritu de la araña.

_Wooyoung // “Woona”_

  * De los más cercanos del grupo.
  * No solo prosperan de la energía del otro, prosperan de su mera existencia.
  * Si ella es la princesa, él es el príncipe azul.
  * Cuando salen de shows o están en el aeropuerto, van dados de la mano para no perderse.
  * 1# Sanna shipper.
  * Actually, super celoso de que ambos se hubieran besado aunque fuera por mero accidente. <strike>hubiera querido estar en el lugar de cualquiera, let’s fase it</strike>

_Jongho // “Jongha”_

  * Jongho es mayor por varias horas, y se lo recuerda 24/7.
  * Primera persona a la que busca en una casa encantada. “Prince Charming nº2”.
  * El miembro más cercano a ella.
  * Cuddle buddies. Muchas veces los miembros los encuentran durmiendo abrazados en el sofá o en la misma cama.
  * ¿Esa cosa que hace cuando un miembro le pasa una manzana? Dana no se la pasa, se la lanza desde la otra punta del dormitorio.
  * Varios fans han notado que Jongho se ha distancia un poco de ella, lo que les ha dado razones para sospechar sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su relación.

** Fanfics de Ateez x Dana **

Dana x Hongjoong

La mayoría de fan ficción con Dana y Hongjoong están basados en la vida real. Normalmente tratan sobre ambos descubriendo que tiene sentimientos el uno hacia el otro y lo intentan esconder del ojo público. Es un tema popular para este ship.

Dana x Seonghwa

La mayoría de Seonga fan ficción es el clásico bad boy/good girl. Normalmente escriben a Seonghwa como el chico popular de la escuela que acaba enamorándose de la chica buena, Dana. Otro tema popular para este chip.

Dana x Yunho

Los Fanfics de Dana y Yunho son los que normalmente les presentan como mejores amigos desde su infancia. Pasan por mucho antes de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos por el otro y llevar su relación hacia otro nivel. Otro tema popular son los Harry Potter AU, en los que ponen a Dana como estudiante de Hufflepuff y a Yunho como Griffindor e incluso Slytherin.

Dana x Yeosang

Los Fanfics Yeona son normalmente esos Fanfics super soft y adorables. Casi no hay historias nsfw entre ambos. La mayoría de sus historias tratan sobre cómo se enamoran a primera vista. También hay historias en las que Dana es víctima de algún tipo de relación tóxica y Yeosang la ayuda a superarlo, enamorándose por el camino.

Dana x San

La mayoría de las historias de Sanna son la típica historia del chico mujeriego. Normalmente presentan a San como el mujeriego de la escuela o universidad y a Dana como la chica buena y tímida que cae en su trampa. La mayoría del tiempo San la engaña numerosas veces pero acaba por enamorarse de ella. Estas historias sueles ser marcadas como nsfw y es un tema muy popular, aunque no siempre con finales felices.

Dana x Mingi

El tema principal de dicha ship es el de Mafia AU. En estas historias Mingi aparece como un hombre poderoso y rico que conoce a Dana, alguien totalmente inocente. Les ocurre todo tipo de cosas pero siempre acaban juntos y, de nuevo, son historias marcadas como nsfw. Muy pocas veces acaban con uno de ellos sacrificándose por el otro, o ambos muriéndose a manos de una mafia enemiga.

Dana x Wooyoung

Este ship es popular entre las historias de fantasía. Normalmente les presentan como seres sobrehumanos como vampiros, demonios, etc. Otras veces ponen a Dana como una princesa que es seducida por un demonio o vampiro (Wooyoung). Suelen ser historia con mucho tema mitológico, pero aun así no les falta romance.

Dana x Jongho

La ship más popular dentro del fandom. En todas ellas Jongho suele ser su guardaespaldas o algo parecido, aunque sus historia más populares son aquellas que tratan sobre la piratería. En ellas todo Ateez es una banda de piratas despiadados y Dana una sirena a la que utilizan para conseguir un valioso y antiguo tesoro, pero acaban por enamorarse.

** Incorrect Quotes of Dana **

**Dana:** ¿Te importa que me quede con Mark a jugar en los arcades? Hace mucho que no le veo.

**San:** Claro, sin problema. ¿Con qué vais a jugar? ¿Con las pistolas, los dardos, hockey aéreo, **_mis sentimientos_**?

**Dana:** *sin prestar mucha atención* Mmm… Hockey, creo.

**Seonghwa:** Te veo distraída, ¿en qué piensas?

**Dana:** El conejo de pascua… es la fursona de la iglesia.

**Seonghwa:**

**Seonghwa:** ¡Mingi, deja de envenenar a mi bebé con tus ideas!

**Hongjoong:** ¿Cuáles son las señales de un adolescente en depresión?

**Seonghwa:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

**Hongjoong:** He visto a Dana cómo se le caía un pincel al suelo y lo miraba fijamente para después decir: _“¿Por qué me has traicionado Dios?”_

**CEO de KQ:** Vale, Dana será la nueva integrante del grupo, así que sed buen-

**San, golpeando la mesa con sus manos, refiriéndose a Dana:** ¡Nada de nueva integrante! ¡Quiero que ese ser puro y de luz sea mi esposa!

**Dana, pasando a San una nota:** Mira, he hecho una lista de por qué te odio.

**San:**

**San:** ¿Está en blanco?

**Dana, en lágrimas:** Lo sé.

**Jongho:** No he hecho nada malo a Dana en mi vida.

**Seonghwa:** Una vez intentaste convencerla de que era invisible ignorándola durante un día entero.

**Hongjoong:** ¡Y TE CREEYÓ!

**Dana: **La gente dice que no puedes ser nada sin una carrera universitaria.

**Dana: **Pero… ¿Quién la necesita para ser una deshonra para tu padre?

**Dana, mirando a San practicar:** ¿Significa que me gusta si quiero que me pegue contra la pared y se bese conmigo repetidas veces?

**Jongho:** Me temo.

**Dana:** Eso pensaba.

**Jongho:** Puedo aplastar cualquier cosa. Puedo aplastar melones con mis manos, el corazón de la gente con mi carisma.

**Dana:** ¿Puedes aplastar mi tristeza?

**Jongho:** [alza las manos]

**Jongho:** [la aplasta las mejillas y la hace poner cara de pez]

**Dana:**

**Dana:** ･◡･

**Dana:** Eres lo más preciado en este mundo. Daría mi vida por ti, te quiero.

**Jefe, al agente de Dyspatch:** ¿Qué está pasando?

**Agente, en lágrimas:** Está hablando a un gatito callejero señor.

**Hongjoong:** ¿Estás bien?

**Yeosang:** Tengo un dolor de cabeza que va y viene.

**[Entra Dana al salón]**

**Dana:** ¡Sangsang!

**Yeosang:** Ha vuelto.

**Seonghwa:** Vale, de nuevo, ¿qué pasos hay que tomar en caso de incendio?

**Dana:** ¡Pasos grandes!

**Seonghwa:** no-

**Dana:** [se cae]

**Dana:** ¡Parkour!

**Jongho:** Estás sangrando…

**Dana:** ¿Parkour mal hecho?

**Wooyoung, en pánico:** ¡Estás sangrando!

**San:** ¡Aguántame el bolso! ¡Dana tiene un asunto del que tengo que encargarme!

**Yeosang:** ¿Qué bolso?

**Seonghwa:** ¿Qué asunto?

**Mingi:** Solo está hablando con Mark Lee…

**Jongho:** Eso es, ese es el asunto.

**Wooyoung:** Está celoso.

**Seonghwa:** ¡Wooyoung, no!

**Wooyoung:** ¡Wooyoung, si!

**Hongjoong:** ¡Wooyoung, no!

**Wooyoung:** ¡Wooyoung, puede!

**Dana:** [suavemente] Wooyoung…

**Wooyoung:** Wooyoung, no.

**Wooyoung:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Dana no hubiera venido KQ?

**Yunho:** Hubiera podido ser miembro de Red Velvet.

**Hongjoong:** …

**San:** Son las 9 de la mañana, ¿podríais dejar de contar historias de miedo tan pronto?

**Cori:** Ser parte de Monsta X es difícil a veces son siete contra una.

**Mina:** Pero tu no tienes que aguantar a Mr. Worldwide Handsome…

**Dana:** Tengo a la encarnación de Satanás entre los integrantes que forman ATEEZ…

**Moegi:** ¿Solo ocho? Que adorable, intenta convivir con trece hombres en un mismo dormitorio.

**Rose:** ¿Hola? Convivo con nueve adolescentes, y uno de ello no deja de imitar bailes de Fornite.

**Clara:** **[observando desde las tinieblas dentro de un cuarto oscuro]** Cobardes…

***Clara, 22nd member of NCT***


	3. No es lo que creéis (Dana Ateez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San escucha una conversación entre Dana y Mark que cambiará la relación entre ella y el resto de integrantes.

** _No es lo que creéis_ **

\- ¡Dios mío, ha sido divertidísimo! – exclamó Dana tan pronto como ella y el resto de chicas salieron del escenario.

Ella y otras chicas que eran miembros de un grupo de chicos habían realizado una actuación especial en tributo a una de las girlbands más famosas de corea; Wonder Girls. Al principio, dado su problema con la timidez que tanto la caracterizaba, no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Ahora se alegraba de haberse dejado convencer por los chicos; gracias a ellos, accedió y pudo conocer a más gente como ella.

\- Te encanta hacer covers de Wonder Girls – rio Cori mientras la abrazaba por los hombros con fuerza.

Siempre había idolatrado a Cori, una de las primeras chicas en debutar en un grupo originalmente de chicos, y había querido conocerla e intentar mantener amistad con ella. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera compartido escenario con ella. Rose también estaba, y Clara y Moegi, era una pena que Mina no hubiera podido unirse por las infinitas actividades que BTS tenía por su popularidad en el extranjero.

\- ¡Claro! Sus canciones son super pegadizas y muy conocidas, siempre las había bailado cuando practicaba incluso en la SM -.

Continuaron su pequeño camino, separándose cuando llegó al camerino donde los chicos la esperarían. Cori se despidió de ella con un fuerte abrazo, señaló el móvil indicándola que la hablaría más tarde, y dejó que se reuniera con el resto. Nada más entrar fue engullida en un abrazo.

\- ¡Has estado genial Didi!

Rio ante la efusividad de Mingi, devolviéndole el gesto hasta que este decidió soltarla y bajarla al suelo. Caminó hasta la sección con las chucherías, agradeciendo los cumplidos del resto del grupo, para coger varias bolsas de patatas. Estaba hambrienta.

La televisión de la habitación estaba encendida, y NCT Dream apareció en la pantalla para interpretar su nueva canción. Dana se sentó en uno de los sofases con la mirada pegada a la pantalla, centrada en Clara. Era un misterio como su joven amiga se había podido cambiar tan rápido.

\- Vaya… - murmuró – Lo están haciendo muy bien.

La atención del grupo estaba pegada a la pantalla, observando la actuación.

\- ¿Alguna vez piensas en el hecho de que ibas a debutar con ellos? – preguntó Yeosang de repente – Podrías haber estado allí con ellos en vez de con nosotros.

Dana dirigió su atención a Yeosang.

\- Que va – contestó simplemente mirando hacia su regazo, comenzando a jugar con los dedos.

\- ¿Por qué lo pensaría? - preguntó Hongjoong dándola un pequeño empujón en el hombro entre risas - Es miembro del mejor grupo rookie del mundo.

Dana tan solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió su atención a la televisión. Podía sentir que alguien la miraba fijamente, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, removiéndose en el asiento. La actuación acabó en cuestión de minutos y Dana no podía estar más orgullosa de sus amigos, en especial de Jeno. De entre todos los miembros de NCT Dream, Jeno era al que mejor conocía. Incluso se podría decir que le consideraba su mejor amigo -sin contar con Mark, por su puesto, aquel chico y ella eran inseparables.

\- Vale chicos, una vez terminéis de cambiaros y descansar, nos iremos a los coches – dijo su manager entrando a la habitación – Y Dana, amor, hay alguien que quiere verte.

Dana miró a su manager, una mujer en sus treinta y pocos, confusa pero una vez vio quien se asomaba por el marco de la puerta no pudo esconder su sonrisa. Saltó del sofá, asustando a Yeosang, y corrió hasta engullir a la persona en un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Mark! – exclamó, ignorando por completo la risa divertida de su manager, y saltando a los brazos de su amigo. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que estabas ocupado.

\- Vine a visitar a los chicos y me dijeron que estabas por aquí – contestó separándose de a chica para revolverla el pelo – Así que decidí venir a ver a mi mejor amiga.

\- Ooooh, pero si me quieres…

\- Clara y tu habéis estado genial.

\- Os dejamos a solas – dijo Seonghwa mientras salía con el resto de integrantes y saludaba a Mark.

Una ves a solas en el camerino, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el mismo sofá y comenzaron a comer de las bolsas que Dana había dejado olvidadas sobre este.

\- ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Mark – Vi vuestro comeback, ha sido una pasada. No puedo dejar de escuchar vuestro nuevo disco.

\- Bien, un poco ocupada con las promociones, pero bien – contestó sonriente – ¿Has visto a los chicos? Han estado alucinantes, no me puedo creer lo mucho que han mejorado en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Te puedes creer que podrías haber sido parte de Dream?

Dana se encogió de hombros.

\- A veces lo pienso – dijo.

\- Era nuestro sueño debutar juntos – Mark bajó la cabeza y luego dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada – Hongjoong te alejó de mí.

Dana negó con la cabeza y dio un pequeño golpe a Mark en el hombro. Mientras continuaban hablando entre ellos, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió ligeramente. San se encontraba parado al otro lado de la puerta, escuchando su conversación. Hongjoong le había enviado para traer a Dana al van, pero una vez escuchó el tema sobre el que conversaban, no pudo evitar escuchar a escondidas. Sabía que algo estaba mal desde el momento en el que Dana comenzó a actuar de manera diferente cuando Yeosang habló sobre ella y NCT, y ahora tenía curiosidad por lo que realmente pensaba Dana.

\- Hay veces que pienso y me preguntó si hice bien en irme de la SM, ¿sabes? – comentó pensativa – Estaba confirmado que debutaría con Clara en un grupo de chicas, después de todo.

\- ¿Y eso?

Dana se encogió de hombros. Ese tipo de pensamientos no paraban de aparecer en su cabeza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se hubiera quedado en su antigua agencia? ¿La hubieran retrasado más el debut? Hubiera debutado con Mark y Clara como se la prometió? ¿Podría haber seguido aguantando los malos tratos por parte de las trainees?

\- No lo sé… A veces creo que debería haber debutado en un grupo de chicas.

San no podía creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Dana. Podía sentir como empezaba a enfadarse por lo que decía.

\- Imagínate si hubierais debutado juntas – dijo su amigo acariciando su rodilla.

\- Me habría gustado.

En ese punto, San no pudo soportarlo más. Estaba más que enfadado, estaba furioso y se sentía engañado. En lugar de entrar y confrontarla, decidió volver con los demás. No quería seguir escuchando, temeroso de lo que podría descubrir de quien creía que era su amiga.

\- Pero no me arrepiento de haberme unido a KQ – continuó esbozando una gran sonrisa al pensar en toda la gente que pudo conocer – En absoluto, estoy muy feliz con los chicos. No les cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Por mucho que me hubiera gustado debutar con Clara, o incluso contigo como miembro de NCT… Son mis chicos, y los quiero.

\- ¿Te hacen feliz? – preguntó Mark.

\- Mucho – murmuró sonriente.

De repente se sentía tímida diciendo todo aquello en voz alta. Por mucho que pensase en los “quizás”, en los “qué hubiera pasado si…”, debutar con Ateez era lo mejor que la podría haber ocurrido. Gracias a su decisión de irse de la SM y de unirse a aquella pequeña agencia, pudo conocer a gente maravillosa, a quienes serían un pilar.

Siguieron hablando un par de minutos hasta decidir que iba siendo hora de que cada uno se reuniera con su grupo. Dana se despidió con un pequeño abrazo y se apresuró para salir del edificio y llegar al van donde todos la estaban esperando.

\- Siento haber tardado tanto – dijo entrando al interior y sentándose en el único sitio libre, adelante del todo.

Aquello la extrañó, normalmente la dejaban un sitio libre junto a Jongho o Yunho. Giró en el sitio para encararles al no obtener una respuesta. Ninguno miraba e s dirección; jugaban con los móviles que hasta hace poco pudieron volver a utilizar u oían música. Dana decidió no penar tanto en aquello y lentamente se dio media vuelta mientras el van se alejaba.

El viaje hasta el dormitorio fue terriblemente silencioso, lo cual era inusual ya que la mayoría de las veces solían discutir entre risas o simplemente cantaban las canciones que emitía la radio. Incluso al entrar, nadie dijo una sola palabra.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – preguntó dejando escapar una pequeña risa – Estáis muy callados… ¿debería preocuparme?

Ignorándola, todos se separaron. Algunos se quedaron en el salón, mientras que otros se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Aquello empezaba a preocuparla. Rápidamente fue a su habitación, la única individual puesto que su manager había preferido que tuviera su propio cuarto al ser una chica y necesitar privacidad en ciertos momentos, y decidió ponerse ropa más cómoda antes de volver al salón. Una vez cambiada, Dana pudo escuchar parloteo proveniente de la cocina, lo cual la hizo para en seco.

\- Me parece raro que pudiera decir algo así, ¿por qué lo haría? – escuchó decir a Hongjoong.

\- Oh, yo sé por qué. Porque es una mocosa egoísta que solo accedió a debutar con nosotros por desesperación – dijo poco después San. Podía escuchar lo enfadado que estaba.

Dana, incrédula por lo que había escuchado, entró en la cocina.

\- ¿De qué estáis hablando?

Hongjoong pareció congelarse en el sitio, mientras que San tan solo la lanzó una mirada llena de enfado.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Mark, eh? – le espetó.

La conmoción llamó la atención del resto de integrantes que, uno a uno, comenzaron a concentrarse en la entrada de la cocina.

\- No sé…

\- No te hagas la víctima ahora Danielle.

_ Danielle_. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Odiaba ese nombre, y todos lo sabían. San lo sabía.

\- ¿Es cierto? – intervino Hongjoong. - ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste a Mark?

Comprendiendo a lo que ambos se referían, Dana entrecerró los ojos, incrédula.

\- ¿Nos habéis espiado? – preguntó.

\- Entonces es cierto – escuchó decir a Mingi a sus espaldas – No queríamos creer a San cuando nos lo dijo, pero ahora…

\- Os lo dije – Dana miró a su alrededor. Ninguno de los chicos la miraba a la cara, ni si quiera Jongho - ¿Por qué creéis que se emociona tanto cuando baila canciones de chicas? Obviamente habría sido muchísimo más feliz debutando en uno… o con Mark, al menos.

Dana sintió su estómago caer.

\- En lugar de atacarme deberíais dejar que me explique.

\- ¿Para qué? – espetó San encogiéndose de hombros – Dijiste lo que dijiste. No quieres estar aquí, así que vete. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Dana negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio.

\- ¡No! Eso no es cierto – exclamó, sentía su garganta arder. – Quiero estar aquí. Ni si quiera escuchaste el resto de la conversación.

\- ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir escuchando como preferirías debutar con ellos?

\- ¡No! – gritó – Dije-

\- ¿Sabes qué? – dijo San interrumpiéndola – Ni siquiera quiero escucharlo, estoy cansado.

Dana observó imponente cómo salía de la cocina, no si nantes lanzarla una última mirada llena de enfado y decepción.

\- ¿Lo admites? – preguntó Hongjoong momentos después.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, vacilante.

\- Pero yo-

Hongjoong no la dio tiempo a explicarse, ya que él también salió de la cocina. Entonces miró al resto mientras las lágrimas que tanto había intentado esconder comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¿No vais a escucharme? – murmuró, no sentía fuerzas para hablar más alto.

Yunho, Mingi y Seonghwa dirigieron un mirada de disculpas en su dirección y se dieron media vuelta, desapareciendo por el marco de la perta.

\- No sé qué creer – dijo Wooyoung, su voz era débil, casi inaudible, y casi tan rota como la suya – No quería creerlo, pero oírte admitirlo…

Dana abrió su boca pero lo único que salió de ella fue un sollozo lastimero. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando cuando, momentos antes, todos estaba riendo y bromeando juntos en aquel vestidor.

\- ¿Yeosang?

Sorbió su nariz en un intento de detener las lágrimas al ver cómo, sin decir una sola palabra, ambos salieron de la cocina. Tan solo quedaban ella y Jongho. Los dos se miraron en silencio; tenía la misma mirada que el resto. Rota, llena de decepción y dolor, y no se podía creer que fuera por su culpa. Dana podía sentir que se le rompía el corazón, lo había estropeado todo. Pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de nadie estuviera dispuesto a dejar que se explicase.

Bajó la cabeza mientras más lágrimas corrían por su rostro. No se dio cuenta cuando Jongho se acercó hacia ella hasta sentir que sus brazos la envolvían.

\- Estoy un poco dolido, no te voy a mentir – dijo contra su cabellera – Yo tampoco se qué creer en este momento, pero no voy a darte de lado.

Dana asintió, y pese a que lo único que quería era que Jongho siguiera abrazándola, dejó que se separase de ella.

\- No quiero estar en otro sitio que aquí, con vosotros – sollozó – Créeme.

Jongho aspiró, mordiéndose el labio, mientras la dedicaba una mirada llena de tristeza. Odiaba verla de aquella forma, rota, pero él también estaba sufriendo. Depositó un beso en su frente, como de costumbre, pero aquella vez no quedó allí. Aquella vez necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para descansar, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio.

Dana cerró lo ojos por unos segundos y corrió hacia el baño, apoyándose en la puerta tras encerrarse en su interior. Se deslizó contra la puerta, abrazándose las piernas, y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza. No tenía la más mínima idea de cómo iba a arreglar aquello, especialmente ahora que todos y cada uno de ellos la odiaban. Nunca creía que volvería a ese estado, pero tras mucho tiempo… volvía a sentirse completamente sola.


	4. No quiero irme (Dana Ateez)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dana quiere demostrar a los chicos que Ateez es el único grupo al que querría pertenecer, y está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo... cueste lo que cueste.

** _No quiero irme_ **

Ha pasado una semana desde su pelea con el resto de Ateez y desde entonces, ninguno de ellos se ha vuelto a dirigir a ella. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente y ella seguía siendo ignorada.

Los principales eran Hongjoong y San. Hongjoong tan solo se dirigía hacia ella cuando era necesario, para informar sobre cualquier noticia que la agencia o su manager no pudiera darles en persona, mientras que San la excluyó por completo. El resto la dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, incluso había veces que conseguía mantener una pequeña conversación con ellos. Seguían dolidos, pero al menos no la ignoraban tanto como Hongjoong y San. Su manager era la única persona que la hablaba en condiciones desde que todos la dieran la espalda.

Desde entonces había decidido que, si no la iban a escuchar, demostraría al grupo que aquel era su lugar a base de trabajo duro y esfuerzo. Si ellos practicaban durante tres horas, ella lo haría durante cinco. Si ellos recibían un par de clases de canto, ella acudiría al doble. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que aquel malentendido estropease lo mejor que tenía tras su familia. Aunque aquel esfuerzo tenía sus consecuencias.

_\- No es demasiado grave – comentó el médico – Una pequeña micro fisura en el tobillo, nada más._

_\- Pero dijo que le dolía, y mucho._

_Cori, que hasta ahora se había permanecido en completo silencio, se acercó hasta ella y apoyó su mano sobre su rodilla. Desde esta mañana, y pese a intentar ignorarlo, su tobillo la había estado doliendo. Era como si miles de clavos ardiendo se estuvieran clavando en él poco a poco._

_\- Es normal – les aseguró el médico colocándose las gafas – Una micro fisura, en un mal sitio, puede ser muy dolorosa. Siempre que evites apoyar ese pie y mantengas un buen reposo, todo irá bien y curará en poco tiempo. _

Dana suspiró al recordar su pequeña visita al médico. No tenía tiempo para descansar, no se lo podía permitir, no ahora. Necesitaba demostrar a los chicos que aquel era su lugar y que no quería estar en ningún otro sitio. Y una micro fisura no se lo iría a impedir.

Esconder su lesión había sido muchísimo más fácil de lo esperado; dado que la mayoría de los chicos ignoraban su existencia, colar las muletas en el dormitorio había sido pan comido. Tan solo tenía que llegar a una hora en la que Jongho no estuviera en casa, anunciar en voz alta que había llegado, y todos se meterían en la cocina o a sus respectivos cuartos. En los días en los que no salía del dormitorio, las muletas solo salían de su escondite en el armario cuando se encontraba sola, por lo que siempre que había alguien en el dormitorio minimizaba sus salidas a tan solo las necesarias. Lo complicado eran las prácticas de baile.

Poco después del incidente su manager les vino con una noticia gran noticia. Ateez y NCT Dream realizarían juntos una actuación especial, bailarían juntos una coreografía al ritmo de “Sweet but Psycho”. En cualquier otra situación, estaría tan emocionada que podría dar saltos de alegría, pero entre la situación entre ella y sus miembros, y el hecho de que tenía que esconder el dolor que sentía con cada paso que daba… Tan solo quería gritar hasta desahogarse. No solo estaba mintiendo a los chicos, también estaba mintiendo a su manager y a Clara y Jeno.

\- ¡Alto! – exclamó su coreógrafo por encima de la música.

Esta se detuvo de golpe, algo que agradecía. Su tobillo dolía como si no hubiese un mañana y aquella era la primera vez que se habían detenido durante todo el día. Aquel sería su última práctica antes de la actuación, y aun les quedaban repasar la parte en la que ella y Clara bailaban en pareja con uno de sus miembros.

\- Yunho y Dana – su tono de voz era duro pese al bajo volumen – Estáis demasiado tensos, vuestros movimientos son tan fluidos como el tronco de un árbol.

Bajó el rostro avergonzada. Quería que saliera bien, de verdad, pero se sentía muy incómoda con Yunho. Aquella era la primera vez que interaccionaban desde la pelea en la cocina, y Yunho no si quiera se fijaba en ella o en sus movimientos.

\- Quizá deberíamos cambiar de pareja – escucho decir a San, sentado junto al resto de integrantes contra la pared – Estoy seguro de que se sentiría mucho más cómoda con Jeno.

Intentó no tomar las palabras de San en serio, sabía que solo lo decía porque aun estaba enfadado, pero aun así podía sentir sus ojos arder entre la vergüenza y dolor. Miró a Yunho, esperando a que dijera algo, pero ni si quiera la miraba a ella.

\- Hagamos eso.

Miró a Clara y Jeno, quienes la miraban extrañados, y ella tan solo negó con la cabeza. No estaba dispuesta a dejar ver a nadie que aquello la afectaba, quería ser fuerte y demostrar que podría con cualquier cosa que lanzasen a su dirección. Caminó hacia Jeno, escondiendo el dolor de su tobillo, y retomaron el ensayo. Un día más, solo necesitaba aguantar un día más y podría hablar con su manager sobre su dolor.

Terminaron el ensayo tras varias horas. Aquella no había sido la primera vez que bailaba con Jeno, por lo que sus movimientos no se vieron tan forzados como con Yunho. Durante las prácticas, podía sentir las miradas de sus miembros contra su espalda. Aquello no ayudaría a hacerles ver que quería estar con ellos, pero tampoco iba a ser quien para ir en contra de las órdenes del coreógrafo. Mientras todo el mundo se iba, Dana decidió quedarse un poco más, tan solo para asegurarse de tener la coreografía totalmente controlada. Después volvería a casa y se aseguraría de ponerse hielo en el tobillo.

Una vez repasó la coreografía un par de veces más, regresó al dormitorio en taxi. Cuando abrió la puerta, todos los miembros estaban allí. Como de costumbre, anunció su llegada pero solo fue recibida por el silencio. Se dio cuenta de que Yunho estaba solo en la cocina, y cogió aquella oportunidad para intentar hablar con él.

\- Hola – dijo suavemente.

Girando la cabeza al escuchar la voz, rápidamente se dio media vuelta al darse cuenta de que era Dana.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con sequedad.

\- Yo, uh, he estado practicando la parte de pareja – contestó nerviosa – Si volvemos a intentarlo, seguro que podemos bailar juntos.

\- No pierdas el tiempo, no voy a hacerlo.

Dana sitió que se le encogía el corazón al escuchar sus palabras. Sabía que todavía estaba enfadado con ella, pero pensó que al menos demostraría un poco de apoyo al ser su primer baile juntos.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿Por qué bailaría con alguien que ni si quiera quiere estar en el grupo? – contestó alzando la voz. Estaba segura de que el resto lo habría oído – Voy a bailar con Clara, y punto.

Dana suspiró, bajó la vista, y se dirigió ha su habitación lentamente. Sus ánimos habían desparecido tras hablar con Yunho. Nada más entrar se tumbó sobre su cama, poniendo el pie sobre un cojín para mantenerlo algo en alto, y se llevó las manos hacia el rostro. Entonces un mensaje le llegó al móvil.

_Clara:_

_¿Te encuentras bien? Te he visto rara en el ensayo_

_Estoy bien, no te preocupes_

_Solo estábamos cansados, ya sabes cómo es a veces_

_Clara:_

_¿Estás segura? _

_Entonces deberías dejar de practicar tanto, sé que te quedas_

_más cuando el resto se va, no creas que no te he visto_

_¡Claro! Mañana lo vamos a pasar genial, tranquila_

_Y no te preocupes, estoy descansando lo necesario_

_Mañana será estupendo_

_Clara:_

_Vale, solo cuídate. No queremos que acabes haciéndote daño_

_Y estoy segura de que los chicos de Ateez tampoco _ _😊_

Dana sorbió las lágrimas que habían conseguido escapar. Odiaba mentir a la gente, cada vez que se veía obligada a hacerlo le recordaba a su padre y todo el daño que había hecho a su familia. _Un día más_, pensó.

La mañana siguiente se vió victima del frenetismo de las programaciones. Maquillaje, vestuario, peluquería, ensayos de sonido, de cámara, luces… Aún no les tocaba actuar y sentía que el tobillo daría de sí en cualquier momento. Por suerte fue la primera en pasar por vestuario y maquillaje, por lo que podía permanecer sentada hasta que les tocase subir al escenario.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí apartada?

Levantó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Mark. Habría venido a apoyar al resto de Dreamies.

\- Nada – contestó mientras Mark se sentaba junto a ella. Dirigió la vista hacia algunos de sus miembros, todos miraban a Mark como si hubiera cometido algún crimen. - ¿Has venido a apoyar a los chicos?

\- Y a ti, boba. - Intentó ignorar la mirada del resto, de verdad que sí. Se fijó en Mark y en cómo miraba por el rabillo del ojo a sus miembros antes de sentarse a su lado e inclinarse hacia ella. - ¿Todo bien? Clara me ha contado lo que pasó en el último ensayo.

Dana suspiró. Por supuesto que se lo contaría.

\- No es nada Mark.

\- Dana, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cuando algo está mal – insistió su amigo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tras levantarse y acuclillarse frente a ella – No tienes por qué contármelo ahora, pero puedes darme pequeñas pistas para hacerme una idea, ¿hm?

Recorrió con la mirada el camerino. Aún había un par de miembros que tenían la vista clavada en ellos, el resto se había centrado en su móvil o en la televisión donde aparecían las actuaciones anteriores a ellos. Dana asintió y sintió el agarre de Mark en sus rodillas aumentar.

\- Vale… ¿En serio estás bien?

Ella negó, bajando un poco la vista. No quería que el resto la viera.

\- ¿Es por lo del ensayo?

Negó de nuevo.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con tu grupo?

Asintió entonces, reuniendo toda la fuerza posible para aguantar sus ganas de llorar.

\- De acuerdo – Mark estaba enfadado, su tono de voz y el agarre en sus rodillas le delataban, pero sabía que su amigo no sería capaz de armar un escándalo en frente de todo el mundo.

\- Te prometo que te lo contaré, pero no ahora – murmuró apoyando sus manos sobre las de Mark y dándolas un pequeño apretón – Después de la actuación, ¿vale?

\- Dana. - Ambos jóvenes levantaron la vista. Habían estado tan inmersos en su conversación que no se habían fijado en Jongho. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado ahí parado? Parecía incómodo ante la presencia de Mark, pero al menos él la dirigía la mirada y la palabra, no como el resto. – Nos toca salir, ¿puedes…

\- Supongo que es hora de irme – dijo Mark levantándose. La dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y se dio media vuelta, clavando su mirada en Jongho – Cuídala.

Dana no dijo nada, tan solo despidió a su amigo con la mano y esperó a que Jongho la dejase sola, pero permaneció frente a ella inmóvil.

\- ¿No vas con el resto? – preguntó.

\- Yo, uh… - arqueó una ceja extrañada – Pensé que podríamos ir… juntos. Ya sabes, como siempre.

_Como siempre_. Hacía tanto que quería escuchar aquello… No sabía como reaccionar ante las palabras de Jongho. Estaba feliz de que por fín se dirigiese a ella sin que Dana tuviera que dar el primer paso, pero le dolía que hubiera tardado tanto en hacerlo.

\- Vale – dijo, y por una vez en toda la semana pudo sentir que una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Cogió la mano de Jongho y se levantó del sitio poniendo el menos peso posible en el tobillo lesionado. Ambos caminaron hacia el final del escenario y cuando llegaron, el resto de miembros comenzaron a lanzarles miradas llenas de confusión. No tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer nada, en cuestión de segundos les estaban haciendo subir al escenario con prisas. Dana soltó la mano de Jongho y caminó hasta su posición. Respiró hondo varias veces, saludando a un par de fans que sostenían su banner, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que se avecinaría.

El momento en el que “Sweet but Psycho” comenzó a sonar y Dana comenzó a bailar, el dolor de su tobillo se intensificó. La canción era, en comparación con las otras opciones que les dieron a elegir, una de las más suaves y, aun así, la coreografía se podría considerar dura. Los saltos, los giros, el juego de pies… Casi toda la coreografía le obligaba a cargar su peso en la parte baja de su cuerpo. Aguantó el dolor todo lo que pudo, clavando los pasos y siguiendo el ritmo, cuando la parte de parejas llegó. Rápidamente Clara y ella cambiaron el sitio y Dana comenzó a bailar junto a Jeno. Le sonrió, manteniendo toda normalidad posible, siguiendo sus movimientos y vitando tropezarse con nadie. Necesitaba clavar aquella actuación, quería demostrar al resto el lugar donde en realidad pertenecía y donde realmente quería estar.

Pronto llegó el final de aquella parte. Jeno puso sus mano en su cintura y la elevó, ella estiró las piernas con energía y entonces… Entonces su tobillo no aguantó más. El dolor era inmenso, demasiado como para seguir aguantándolo. Su grito de dolor, capaz de helar a cualquiera, se escuchó por encima de la música. Dana se fue contra el suelo, haciéndose un ovillo, y se llevó las manos al tobillo. Estaba rojo, ardiendo, y muy hinchado.

Todo a su alrededor se convirtió en un gran caos. Sentía cómo la agarraban de los hombros, cómo la llamaban e intentaban hablar, pero Dana solo podía sentir dolor y vergüenza. Se había excedido demasiado y ahora, por su culpa, la actuación había sido un fracaso. Estaba segura de que el resto la odiaría más por aquello.

\- ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! - Pudo distinguir la voz de Jongho muy cerca de ella -¡Dana! ¡Eh, Dana, mírame! Voy a cogerte y te voy a sacar, ¿de acuerdo?

Como pudo asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Jongho cargase con ella. Le rodeo el cuello y escondió su rostro en el hueco de este antes de lanzar un vistazo rápido en busca del resto. Todos se habían quedado impasivo al otro lado del escenario mientras el resto no había dudado en ir en su ayuda.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, mezcla por el golpe que había significado que solo Jongho corrieran en su ayuda y el dolor en su tobillo, mientras era cargada hasta el exterior del edificio. Allí los paramédicos, con ayuda de Mark y Jongho, la montaron en la camilla y la metieron en la ambulancia. Mark se montó segundo después.

\- ¡Espera! – exclamó llamando la atención de uno de ellos - ¡Jongho! ¡Que venga Jongho, por favor! ¡No quiero ir sola!

El susodicho dudó unos instantes antes de entrar de un salto a la ambulancia junto a Dana, quien agarró su mano con tanta fuerza que juraría haber perdido la sensibilidad durante el viaje.

Al llegar al hospital, Dana fue llevada a urgencias y Jongho fue mandado a la sala de espera. Allí, aún sacudido por lo ocurrido y los nervios de saber que demonios había pasado, comenzó a recorrer el pasillo de lado a lado. No supo el tiempo que pasó en realidad antes de que el resto de integrantes llegasen, pero para el fue una eternidad. Todos parecían realmente sacudidos, como si hubieran corrido hasta allí. Yeosang tenía que aguantar a Wooyoung, quien parecía al borde de un ataque de ansiedad. Yunho y Seonghwa estaban hablando con uno de los paramédicos que les habían traído en la ambulancia, mientras que el resto se había sentado en las sillas del pasillo en completo silencio. Su manager, en cambio, fue llevada junto a Dana por un médico.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Hongjoong acercándose hacia él.

\- No lo sé – contestó – Estaba bailando y de repente gritó y se desplomó en el suelo.

\- ¡Yo te diré lo que ha pasado!

Los miembros de Ateez se giraron sorprendidos. Clara, la amiga de Dana y miembro de NCT, había llegado junto a dos miembros más; entre ellos Mark. Parecían enfurecidos, sobre todo Clara, que caminó con fuerza hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de su líder.

\- Tranquilízate Clara – dijo el otro miembro. Su nombre era Jeno, si no se acordaba mal.

\- ¿Qué me tranquilice? – preguntó la joven exasperada - ¡Mira lo que le han hecho a Dana! ¡La han roto! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

\- Nada de esto ha sido nuestra culpa – escuchó decir a San, que permanecía sentado.

\- ¿En serio? – le cuestionó dirigiéndose hacia él, pero Jeno fue más rápido y pudo agarrarla – Habéis dejado que Dana se matase practicando, y vosotros no habéis hecho nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué clase de grupo hace eso con uno de sus miembros?

\- ¿Y por qué deberíamos preocuparnos por alguien que ni si quiera quiere estar en dicho grupo?

Jongho suspiró, llevándose las manos hacia el rostro. Odiaba aquella situación, odiaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del estado en el que Dana se encontraba, pero odiaba aún más que, ni si quiera en aquel momento, lo primero que se les ocurría hacer era discutir entre ellos en vez de preocuparse por ella.

\- ¿Qué os hace pensar que no quiere estar en vuestro grupo? – aquella vez fue Mark quien habló, lo que causó que varios miembros de Ateez le mirasen con desdén.

\- No hagas como si no lo supieras – San se levantó del sitio de golpe, molesto – Os escuché a ambos. Escuché cómo dijo que hubiera preferido debutar contigo y Clara, incluso cómo hubiera preferido debutar en un grupo de chicas.

Observó con detenimiento la reacción de Mark. Realmente parecía confundido pese a las palabras de San, lo que hizo que empezase a dudar si todo aquello tenía algo de veracidad.

\- No me lo puedo creer – murmuró frotándose la frente cansado - ¿Escuchaste toda la conversación?

Mark obtuvo su respuesta el momento en el que nadie pronunció una sola palabra.

\- ¿Sabéis que es lo que dijo después? – preguntó. Todo rastro de enfado se había desvanecido, en su lugar solo podía oír decepción y cansancio. – Puede que Dana pensara esas cosas en algún momento, pero os quiere. Es… era feliz con vosotros, y os quiere. Y no hay otro lugar en el que deseaba estar más que con vosotros.

Todos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes. Jongho observó a sus compañeros y amigos; el rostro de Hongjoong y San eran imposibles de leer, Wooyoung mantenía el rostro escondido en el hombro de Yeosang, seguramente llorando, mientras este le sujetaba con fuerza con la mirada clava en el suelo, Seonghwa y Yunho mantenían la mirada fija en Mark, con la boca abierta, y Mingi permanecía sentado, llorando el silencio.

\- ¿Y debemos creerte? – preguntó San.

\- Deberíais haber creído a Dana.

Jongho sintió su corazón encogerse dolorosamente mientras observaba, impotente, cómo se iban y les dejaban completamente solos en la sala de espera. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y tampoco es que fueran capaces. Todos y cada uno de ellos se dieron cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, de lo que habían hecho por culpa del miedo y el enfado. ¿Cuántas veces había intentado explicarse y ellos se habían negado a escucharla? Solo se habían centrado en ellos y en lo que sentían, y habían ignorado por completo los sentimientos de su amiga. No se habían dado cuenta de que ellos no eran los únicos que lo habían estado pasando mal, y ahora estaban pagando las consecuencias de sus actos.

\- Soy un líder horrible – la voz de Hongjoong rompió el silencio sepulcral que se había formado entre ellos. – Es decir, ¿cuántas veces intentó explicarse? Y ninguna de ellas dejé que lo hiciera.

\- Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo – comentó Yunho haciendo una mueca. El semblante serio que portaba era un duro cambio en comparación con su habitual energía y sonrisa.

\- Todo esto es por mi culpa.

Jongho dirigió su vista hacia San. Pese al número de sillas libres en aquella sala, había optado por sentarse en el suelo, apoyado contra la fría pared de aquel hospital. Sus ojos se habían tornado rojizos y aún había rastro de alguna que otra lágrimas en sus mejillas. Su estado no difería demasiado del de el resto, francamente, pero en viniendo de él era un duro contraste.

\- Todos tenemos parte de culpa – dijo Hongjoong de nuevo – Por ignorarla, por tratarla como lo hemos hecho.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó él.

No tenía una mínima idea de cómo reparar el daño que habían hecho, era demasiado y no sabía por dónde comenzar si quiera. Él no era el único que se encontraba así, el resto estaba tan perdido como él. Aún no se podían creer lo que habían hecho a su amiga y compañera.

\- Pedir perdón – dijo Hongjoong tras un largo silencio. – Tenemos que pedir perdón todos y cada uno de nosotros, y se lo compensaremos sea como sea. Debemos mostrar lo arrepentidos que estamos y hacerla ver que la queremos tanto como ella nosotros.

\- Algunos tienen mucho por lo que disculparse.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia San. En cualquier otra ocasión no hubiera dudado en contestar al comentario de Yeosang, pero tenía razón. Era el que peor se había portado con Dana, por lo tanto era el que más se tendría que esforzar para conseguir su perdón. Si tan solo no hubiera llegado a conclusiones él solo y hubiera escuchado toda su conversación con Mark, no estarían en aquella situación.

Esperaron, dios sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que su manager apareció en la sala de espera. Todos aquellos que habían permanecido sentados se levantaron y se acercaron hasta ella, expectantes. Necesitaban saber qué había pasado con Dana y cuán grave era.

\- ¿Qué la ha pasado? – preguntó Wooyoung, venciéndolo por una milésima de segundo.

La manager suspiró, llevándose un mano hacia la frente en un gesto cansado.

\- No es muy grave, pero se ha hecho bastante daño en el tobillo – contestó – Al parecer tenía una micro fisura que se ha empeorado, ¿sabéis algo sobre eso?

\- No teníamos ni idea.

\- Me lo suponía… - la voz de su manager salió apagada y clavó su mirada, llena de decepción, en sobre ellos. – Me ha contado lo ocurrido y debo decir que estoy tremendamente decepcionada con todos vosotros; con ella por esconderme su lesión, y con vosotros por comportaros como niños pequeños.

\- Lo sabemos, y lo entendemos – dijo Hongjoong por parte de todos – Y estamos dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para arreglarlo. ¿Cuándo podemos verla?

\- Sobre eso… he estado hablando con Dana y el médico – contestó – Dado el estado de estrés en el que ha estado viviendo y su lesión, hemos decidido que vuelva a casa durante un periodo de tiempo. Hasta nueva orden, Dana estará en hiato y no formará parte de ninguna programación del grupo.

\- ¿Qué? – escuchó a Mingi decir tras él – Pero… ¿va a dejar el grupo?

\- No, pero estará fuera un tiempo. Necesita reposo absoluto, tanto físico como mental. Mañana me acercaré al dormitorio a coger sus cosas.

\- Espera manager – San fue el más rápido de entre ellos y consiguió detener a su manager antes de que se fuera - ¿Y qué pasa con Dana? ¿No ha dicho nada? Tenemos que hablar con ella, ¿no podemos verla?

\- Chicos, Dana está de acuerdo conmigo – la respuesta de su manager pilló a todo por sorpresa – Y en cuanto a poder verla, creo que es mejor que os toméis un tiempo separados. Esta muy afectada y hasta ahora no hemos podido calmarla.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Yunho.

\- ¿No? – preguntó - ¿Y qué pensáis hacer cuando estéis dentro? ¿Prometer que no pasará de nuevo? ¿Pedir perdón y pretender que no ha pasado nada? Dana está muy dolida, necesita tiempo a solas, es lo menos que podéis hacer tras lo ocurrido.

Su manager suspiró al ver sus rostros. Probablemente estarían como él, con los ojos llorosos, perdidos, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquella noticia.

\- Mirad – continuó – No pretendo separaros ni cortar todo tipo de comunicación entre vosotros, ¿de acuerdo? Podréis escribiros y hablar por teléfono, pero tenéis que dejarla un poco de espacio. Lo necesita de verdad chicos.

Tomó el silencio de los chicos como un acuerdo y tras despedirse de ello, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala de espera.

\- ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Nadie respondió a la pregunta de Seonghwa, tan solo guardaron silencio y permanecieron allí, congelados, hasta que Hongjoong decidió que era hora de irse. Jongho no se podía creer la situación en la que se encontraban; siempre había leído noticias de idols que se toaban hiatos por problemas personales o con los miembros de su grupo, y siempre se había pensado que ellos no harían lo mismo que ellos. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, ¿cómo sería capaces? Y, sin embargo, ahora se veía en aquella misma situación que tantas veces había leído. Por su culpa, por no haber creído en su amiga cuando tuvieron la ocasión, podrían perder una de las piezas que formaba Ateez. Podría perder a su mejor amiga, pensó, y no se habían dado cuenta hasta que era demasiado tarde.


	5. Drippin Honey (Corinne MX)

Kihyun la observa con detenimiento bajo las sábanas blancas completamente desordenadas, tan silencioso y quieto, como si fuera algo a lo que venerar. Y Corinne, en sus ojos, merecía ser venerada como algún tipo de secreto o fantasía divina – una bella ilusión que podría romperse si se acerca demasiado. Las sombras y el sueño que aún nubla su ser ocultan su figura, pero aun así espera que elija el gloss rojo, el que parece una colección de gotas de vino en sus labios y le hace desear beber de ellos.

Singularity, el tipo de canción que pone cuando quiere sentirse especial, resuena por el apartamento; la puesta de sol y las velas perfumadas hacen que su piel se tiñera de tonos dorados. No llevaba más que una de sus camisas de satín blancas, dejando que su vista disfrutase de su figura y piel descubierta. Siente arder su sangre cuando se inclina hacia delante, demasiado concentrada en su maquillaje como para ver la forma en la que le miraba, dejando al descubierto la ropa interior de lencería que vestía. Ni si quiera el color tan puro del tejido conseguía frenar el latido de su corazón ni la clase de pensamientos que comenzaba a plagar su mente, la mayoría recuerdos de su noche juntos.

Quiere seguir observando en silencio, embrujado por cada movimiento que realiza, pero pronto se encuentra deseando que fueran sus labios lo que tiñeran su piel de color, que fueran sus manos las que recorrieran su piel hasta perderse bajo su camisa, y no las gotas de agua que aún adornan su piel aun haberse duchado hace tiempo.

Se desliza fuera de la cama, semidesnudo y aún algo aturdido por el sueño, y entrelaza sus largos dedos en los mechones de su cabello sin cepillar, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Sus labios besan las últimas gotas de agua, pequeños cristales de su crema de ducha; sus ojos buscan su mirada reflejada en el espejo del tocador, hambrientos.

\- Hueles a mí – susurra, con una voz tan profunda como la noche, al mismo tiempo que la luz del atardecer ilumina las puntas de su cabello oscuro y Corinne deja caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo - ¿Quieres llevarme contigo? ¿Sentirme en todas partes?

La joven asiente, girándose sobre el asiento del tocador. Kihyun no pierde un solo segundo, y con su mano aún enredada en su cabello, obliga a que alce su rostro para encontrar el suyo en un beso más intenso y dulce que cualquier vino. No huele nada más que a él mismo en ella, y la forma en el que el espeso brillo de labios se desliza entre sus boca le hace derretirse.

Manchas del color del vino arruinan la obra maestra que Corinne había creado, manchas corridas imprudentemente sobre su barbilla y garganta mientras sus besos bajaban cada vez más y más, al igual que se calentaba su sangre. Es un camino provocativo el que toma la boca de Kihyun, desabrochando la camisa de satín botón a botón, descubriendo más piel para besar y marcar, que llega hacia su vientre.

\- Quédate conmigo – susurra mientras se arrodilla frente a ella y abre sus piernas lo máximo posible, tal y como le gustaba a él, rozando con sus labios la piel de su pecho. – Deja que te lleve a la cama y tenerte solo para mí.

Corinne deja escapar un suave gimoteo, las puntas de su cabello la hacen cosquillas; el tacto fue mucho más suave y provocativo que cualquiera de sus brochas cuando sus labios comenzaron a marcarla, _suya._

\- Puedo hacer que te sonrojes muchísimo más que cualquier maquillaje – murmura y siempre los dedos de Corinne agarrar su pelo de la manera que tanto adora, suplicante.

El metal dorado de su brocha reproduce las suaves notas de amor al dejarlo caer sobre el suelo mientras él entrelaza sus dedos en el material de su ropa interior y lo hace a un lado, tomando todo lo que desea. Mueve su boca con lentitud, sabe lo que hace, pero los incesantes gemidos y lloriqueos de Corinne le animan a probar de su néctar hasta saciarse.

Coge en brazos a la joven y camina hacia la cama, donde la tumba con suma delicadeza. Él se une a ella, rodeando su cuerpo tembloroso con sus brazos para juntarle a él todo lo humanamente posible.

_Es endemoniadamente hermosa_, piensa mientras recorre su cuerpo con la mirada, marcado por sus labios, rojo tras haber probado de ella, y sonríe.

\- Aun tiemblas cuando te toco así… - murmura. No puede evitar volver a tocarla, a deslizar su mano sobre la piel de su garganta hacia abajo, perdiéndose de nuevo entre sus piernas y arrancar otro quejo de entre sus labios aún tintados del color del vino. _Al igual que los suyos._ \- No pares nunca. Prométeme que siempre temblarás así por mí

\- Lo prometo.

Sonríe contra su sien, contentado al oír cómo la desesperación y el deseo goteaban como la miel de sus palabras. Acorrala su temblorosa figura bajo él, colándose entra sus piernas, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo al igual que sus labios, ahogando sus jadeos contra su boca al mover sus caderas con fuerza. No puede evitar jugar con ella, perderse en ella hasta dejar que le consuma.

\- Acabas de hacer un trato con el diablo, _ma chérie._


End file.
